


Tough Love

by PhenomAngel



Series: Life Before the Ring [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Raw - Freeform, WrestleMania, Wrestling, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomAngel/pseuds/PhenomAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undertaker heads to RAW to pay respects to the memory of Paul Bearer but some unlikely guests show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Love

It was the Raw after WrestleMania XVIIII and all the stars, both winners and losers, were going out for another round. I stayed in the back with Leneah as we relaxed on the couch in my dad’s dressing room.  
  
Dad had improved his Streak to 21-0 and he was coming out tonight to pay tribute to my grandfather, Paul Bearer. He passed away on March 5th due to a heart attack; the cause of the heart attack was because of something called Supraventricular tachycardia, which causes a dangerously high heart rate. A few days later on Raw they paid tribute to him with a video of his time in the WWE.  
  
Finally the time came, the lights dimmed down, smoke filled the ramp and The Undertaker made his way into the ring as people cheered for him. He was handed a microphone and began to speak.  
  
"Last night at WrestleMania I dedicated that match to the memory of Paul Bearer. A man who I have the utmost-"  
  
Suddenly the Shield’s music ran through the arena, making everyone, including Leneah and I, boil with anger. This was disrespectful. They were disrespectful. I hope they’re ready when they get backstage because if the Undertaker doesn’t beat their ass you can be sure as hell I will.  
  
I never had a chance to meet these guys. I saw them back stage and they were always together but they need to realize that there are some lines that you just don’t cross.  
  
Undertaker threw off his jacket as the members of the Shield jumped onto the ring, surrounding the ring. Dad balled up his fists ready for a fight when suddenly Kane’s music and pyrotechnics lit up the stage behind dad. Team Hell No came running down to aid the Undertaker. They slid into the ring and the Shield immediately backed off; smart move.  
  
I didn’t even wait to see what else was going to happen because I was already heading out of the room.  
  
“Kristen, listen I know that was disrespectful on so many levels, but please think about what you are doing before you do something stupid!” Leneah called running after me.  
  
“I’ve been a perfect little Angel back here, but _no one_ disrespects my family!” I snapped back as I marched towards the curtain that went out to the arena. My best friend AJ Lee ran in front of me, knowing I was up to something. Leneah caught a hold of my arm while AJ kept a firm grip on my shoulder. People were starting to stare but I didn’t give a shit at this point.  
  
Then they waltzed in like nothing happened.  
  
“Hey!” I barked at them catching their attention. “What the _fuck_ was that?!” I jerked away from Leneah and AJ walking over to them shoving Dean Ambrose into Seth Rollins.  
  
“Watch it,” Roman Reigns warned me. I glared at him and saw Dean smirk at me, chuckling at my attempt to argue with them.  
  
“You find something funny?”  
  
“You’re so tiny, I can’t you seriously.” Then I lost it, my anger reached a point of no return and I slapped him right across the face.  
  
Dean had a nice, red handprint on his face. He stuck out his tongue, lightly biting down on it. He wanted to say something but he was holding back.  
  
“Kristen.” Dad’s voice shot through me and I froze, casting my eyes downward and slowly turning towards him. I gradually lifted my head meeting his eyes. “Apologize.”  
  
“What? No, I—”

“Listen I know it upset you, but you can’t go off on people like that, especially once you start working here full time, you don’t want too much blood on your hands or you’ll always have a target on your back. You are my daughter and you are already very respected back here, but to keep that respect you have to respect others. Understand?” Dad touched my shoulder turning and walking away with Leneah and AJ.  
  
I turned on my heels to face the Shield. I let out a small sigh.  
  
“I…I am sorry,” I said sincerely. Roman, Seth and Dean exchanged glances with each other before Roman gave me a small smile.  
  
“That was actually pretty brave. You were standing up for your family. You have earned my respect and I’m guessing you’ve earned the respects of my brothers.” Seth and Dean each gave a slight nod as Dean rubbed the handprint some more. “Listen, we're not the most likable guys back here, and yeah were seen as a damn threat. If you ever need anything, we got your back.” Roman patted my head before walking off. As Seth and Dean went to follow, I reached out grabbing Dean’s arm, he stopped turning to me with a questionable look on his face.  
  
“I really am sorry, are you going to be ok?”  
  
“Watch some of my old matches, this was nothing compared to getting wrapped up in barbed wire,” he smirked, dropping his hand to his side. “But I know a way you can make it up to me.”  
  
Uh oh.  
  
“And that would be?”  
  
“I’ll pick you up at 8 o’clock tonight,” Dean said with a smile on his face. I’m pretty sure my mouth dropped open slightly because he laughed before running to catch up with his brothers.  
  
That guy is a lunatic.


End file.
